Bryan Adams
Bryan Adams 18 'til I die (TOP 822 - Platz 563) Back to you *TOP 809 - Platz 47 *TOP 811 - Platz 731 *TOP 814 - Platz 781 *TOP 816 - Platz 712 *TOP 820 - Platz 472 Best of Me (TOP 811 - Platz 135) Cloud # 9 *TOP 811 - Platz 310 *TOP 814 - Platz 719 *TOP 818 - Platz 654 *TOP 819 - Platz 621 (Everything I do) I do it for You *TOP 803 - Platz 13 *TOP 808 - Platz 308 *TOP 809 - Platz 443 *TOP 810 - Platz 211 *TOP 811 - Platz 379 *TOP 812 - Platz 347 *TOP 814 - Platz 597 *TOP 815 - Platz 581 *TOP 816 - Platz 587 *TOP 820 - Platz 729 Flying (TOP 816 - Platz 485) Have you ever really loved a Woman *TOP 807 - Platz 289 *TOP 811 - Platz 497 *TOP 815 - Platz 568 Heaven *TOP 810 - Platz 322 *TOP 811 - Platz 241 *TOP 813 - Platz 431 *TOP 814 - Platz 147 *TOP 817 - Platz 279 *TOP 818 - Platz 694 *TOP 820 - Platz 470 *TOP 821 - Platz 572 Here I am (TOP 814 - Platz 174) I will always return (TOP 814 - Platz 423) I'm Ready (TOP 810 - Platz 405) Let's make a Night to Remember (TOP 808 - Platz 283) On a Day like Today (TOP 810 - Platz 728) Open Road (TOP 816 - Platz 316) Please forgive Me *TOP 805 - Platz 3 *TOP 807 - Platz 417 *TOP 808 - Platz 511 *TOP 811 - Platz 696 *TOP 816 - Platz 494 Room Service (TOP 816 - Platz 500) Run to You *TOP 806 - Platz 334 *TOP 807 - Platz 763 *TOP 812 - Platz 592 *TOP 814 - Platz 803 Somebody (TOP 808 - Platz 717) Summer of '69 *TOP 800 - Platz ?? *TOP 801 - Platz ?? *TOP 802 - Platz ?? *TOP 803 - Platz ?? *TOP 804 - Platz ?? *TOP 805 - Platz ?? *TOP 806 - Platz ?? *TOP 807 - Platz 211 *TOP 808 - Platz 128 *TOP 809 - Platz 78 *TOP 810 - Platz 60 *TOP 811 - Platz 28 *TOP 812 - Platz 23 *TOP 813 - Platz 20 *TOP 814 - Platz 13 *TOP 815 - Platz 4 *TOP 816 - Platz 5 *TOP 817 - Platz 2 *TOP 818 - Platz 20 *TOP 819 - Platz 9 *TOP 820 - Platz 16 *TOP 821 - Platz 14 *TOP 822 - Platz 23 The only Thing that looks good on You is You (TOP 808 - Platz 892) Bryan Adams & Barbra Streisand I finally found Someone *TOP 808 - Platz 75 *TOP 809 - Platz 263 Bryan Adams & Luciano Pavarotti All for Love (TOP 809 - Platz 594) Bryan Adams feat. Melanie C When you're gone *TOP 810 - Platz 17 *TOP 814 - Platz 519 *TOP 820 - Platz 524 Bryan Adams, Rod Stewart & Sting All for Love *TOP 805 - Platz 2 *TOP 816 - Platz 551 Kategorie:Interpret 20+ Hits Kategorie:Interpret 80+ vertreten